kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Ryōzanpaku
Ryōzanpaku is home to elite fighters, who each specialize in different styles of martial arts. The dojo is famous for its powerful members and is often challenged by other dojos or single fighters. Due to this, Ryōzanpaku charges its challengers and actually has a waiting list, causing Kenichi to call them 'Dojo hunters'. After pummelling their challenger, they generally cart them over to either Akisame's bone clinic or Kensei's acupuncture centre and fix their injuries while charging them further as well. Because of how brutal their training regime is, Kenichi periodically makes an escape attempt in a bid for freedom. In the off chance he succeeds, he usually returns on his own free will and the masters never bother to chase after him (largely because they know where he lives and can just force him to come back anytime they wanted to). A recurring gag among the masters at the dojo is that whenever they become spirited or motivated, their eyes seem to glow and emit light (this is particularly noticeable among Hayato, Apachai and Akisame). Even though it charges, the dojo still lacks money. To compensate for this, the members of the dojo often use their creativity in several things, including using an uncharted island for vacation and building their own boat and cottage. A taboo issue at the dojo is the ongoing rivalry out of all the masters at the dojo (sans the elder) to see who is the strongest fighter. When Honoka asked this question, the five, immediately get fired up and argue with each other as each one believes they are the strongest and quickly resort to blows. It is only when Hayato asks if he could join the argument that they calm down and compete in noncombative fields that have almost nothing to do with their respective martial arts. Later, according to Miu, the masters got into that argument on a fairly regular basis and is usually broken up by Hayato before things escalate. As a result, the most the masters can compete in who is the strongest martial artist is simply boasting about their fighting achievements in the past. During the YOMI arc, Ryōzanpaku goes bankrupt. Akisame and Kensei are unable to produce enough money through their respective clinics, so the dojo's masters take little children as paid students for a few weeks for extra money. This notably produces very good results, as the dojo's masters teach only techniques to the children and even receive letters detailing their good results (such as one child no longer being bullied and another one whose asthma was cured). Despite being immeasurably powerful, the masters of Ryōzanpaku are very odd and eccentric. They are all prone to immature behavior and have trouble interacting with normal people due to the fact that they unconsciously release massive amounts of ki. Such is seen when Akisame and Sakaki demonstrate battle strategies to Kenichi on separate occasions, in which they state one thing, but demonstrate exactly the opposite and still achieve the same result regardless (Akisame said not to face a larger enemy head on but was able to hold him off with brute strength by using his toes to grapple onto the lid of a manhole directly beneath him and Sakaki said not to reveal an injury to the enemy while explicitly pointing at that injury.) Many are shown to be lazy procrastinators as only Kōetsuji and Ma are shown to bring in any steady income. Those two are rarely seen doing anything when they aren't training Kenichi. Sakaki is occasionally sought out to be a bodyguard, though these times apparently yield a large sum of money and he is also seen betting at horse races. They are apparently very poor at keeping secrets, shown when they attempt to convince Kenichi to stay at the Dojo full time by acting nicer to him when training which only succeeds in making him suspicious and later when they try to trick him into leaving the dojo by acting like they don't want to train him anymore because he has no talent, Kenichi easily deduces that they were trying to keep him safe from Yami. Ryouzanpaku is truly the center of the Katsujin Ken style of Martial Arts (Protecting Fist), which protects life; in contrast to the Satsujin Ken (Killing Fist), which abides to completely destroy the opponent. Although the katsujin ken is in no way restricted to Ryouzanpaku, it is the main center and where the strongest artists are present. For many years it has both gained and retained the title of the Strongest, which makes it the target for many fighters, Satsujin Ken and Katsujin Ken alike. Residents/Members: :*Miu Fūrinji (Active) :*Hayato Fūrinji (Active) :*Shio Sakaki (Active) :*Apachai Hopachai (Active) :*Kenichi Shirahama (Pet) :*Shigure Kousaka (Active) :*Kensei Ma (Active) :*Akisame Kōetsuji (Active) :*Tochūmaru (Pet) Associates :*Shinpaku Alliance :*James Shiba :*Gonzui Kumatori :*Alan Subishi :*Taiki Yamamoto :*Naoki Yamamoto :*Wrestling Boss :*Jonathan :*Shizuha Furinji Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Katsujinken Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character